Johnny Cash
John R. Cash (born J. R. Cash; February 26, 1932 – September 12, 2003), known as Johnny Cash, was an American singer-songwriter, guitarist, actor, and author. He is one of the best-selling music artists of all time, having sold more than 90 million records worldwide. Although primarily remembered as a country music icon, his genre-spanning songs and sound embraced rock and roll, rockabilly, blues, folk, gospel, and even alternative rock in later recordings. This crossover appeal won Cash the rare honor of being inducted into the Country Music, Rock and Roll, and Gospel Music Halls of Fame. Links to Peel Peel played some of Johnny Cash's records on his shows and whilst living in America, saw him perform in Texas with Rusty & Doug (the Kershaw brothers). Cash was one of the few country artists to have any credibility with pop and rock audiences, as one of the artists who had recorded for Sam Phillips' Sun Records in the 1950s (as did the young Elvis Presley) and as a friend of Bob Dylan, who admired him. He recorded Dylan's song "It Ain't Me Babe" and duetted with Dylan on "Girl From The North Country", on the Nashville Skyline LP, and also on his network TV show, when Dylan appeared as a guest. Despite this, Peel played little or no Johnny Cash material in his shows of the 1960s and 1970s. In 1988, Peel played tracks from a compilation album of artists covering Johnny Cash's songs. He mentioned on his 16 August 1988 (Radio Bremen) show that Marc Riley asked him to sing on the Johnny Cash compilation album, but found the lyrics of singing for the song 'Five Feet High And Risin', as too fast. Instead, Tracey And Melissa Beehive of Voice Of The Beehive covered the track. Shows Played ; 1988 *05 January 1988: The Night Hank Williams Came To Town (2xLP - The Tape With No Name) New Musical Express *16 August 1988: Five Feet High And Rising ;1991 *16 August 1991 (BFBS): I Walk The Line (LP - I Walk The Line) CBS ;1996 *16 October 1996: I Got Stripes (live) ;2003 *25 March 2003: Five Feet High And Rising (7" - I Got Stripes) Columbia Covered (The list below was compiled only from the Cover Versions page of this site. Please add more information if known.) Artist | Track | First Known Play *Marc Almond: Man In Black 16 August 1988 *Tracey And Melissa Beehive: Five Feet High And Risin' 10 August 1988 *Cable: Ring Of Fire (session) 03 June 1997 *Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: Long Black Veil 13 July 1991 *Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: The Singer (a.k.a. The Folksinger) 11 June 1986 *Cathal Coughlan: Ring Of Fire 09 August 1988 *Geezers: Folsom Prison Blues 28 June 1984 *Guana Batz: You're My Baby 14 August 1985 *David McComb: Country Boy 16 August 1988 (Radio Bremen) *Mekons: Folsom Prison Blues 15 August 1988 *Men They Couldn't Hang: Boy Named Sue (session) 12 July 1984 *Peter Shelley: Straight 'A's In Love 09 August 1988 *Patrick Sky: Ira Hayes (session) 30 July 1969 *Low Country: I Still Miss Someone 06 February 2003 External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs Category:Artists Category:Covered